movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fluffers Bros.
The Fluffers Bros are a gang of rabbits, who have tails on their butts, and since Ian carries a stick in his mouth, Ryan carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. Characters *Thailand 'Tyler' Carrot Fluffers *Ryan Greens Fluffers *Ian Puffytail Fluffers *Alvin Buck-Teeth Fluffers Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) Tyler Fluffers.png|Tyler Fluffers Ryan Fluffers.png|Ryan Fluffers Ian Fluffers.png|Ian Fluffers Alvin Fluffers.png|Alvin Fluffers |undefined|link=undefined Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with pistol guns) Tyler Fluffers (with two pistol guns).png|Tyler (with two pistol guns) Ryan Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Ryan (with pistol gun) Ian Fluffers (with a gun).png|Ian (with pistol gun) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Alvin (pistol gun) Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with lightsabers) Gallery (Tyler) Tyler saber (right way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) Tyler saber (correct way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) (red blade) Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with one showing its blue blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with the other showing its green blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one green) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers (one blue and one green)).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue and one green) Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff) with one blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (first orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff) with another blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (second orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (two orange blades) Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber) with two black blades..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two black blades) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber) with a blade glowing..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with one black blade) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three black blades) Gallery (Poses) Gallery (Tyler) Tyler (Trunks).png Tyler (PJ).png Tyler (winter suit).png Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (pyjamas).png Ryan Fluffers (trunks).png Ryan (winter suit).png Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (trunks).png Ian Fluffers (pyjamas).png Ian Fluffers (winter clothes).png Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (pyjamas).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (trunks).png Mr Alvin (winter clothes).png Gallery (Ryan) (pipe) Ryan Fluffers (pipe).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers) with the other showing its green blade..png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers) with one showing its blue blade..png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers (one blue and one green)).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (trunks).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (pyjamas).png Ryan (winter suit) (corn-cob pipe).png Gallery (Ian) (stick) File:Ian_(stick).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (pyjamas).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (trunks).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a double bladed saber staff) with another blade shown..png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a double bladed saber staff).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a gun).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with an orange double bladed saber staff) with one blade shown..png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with an orange double bladed saber staff).png Ian Fluffers (winter clothes) (stick).png Disguises Tyler Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (fake corn-cob pipe) (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (stick) Mr Alvin Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Alvin Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png Ian Fluffers (Poodle's Minions) (stick).png Ian Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png Ryan Fluffers (Poodle's Minions) (pipe).png Ryan Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png Tyler Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png Tyler Fluffers (Ray Stantz).png Ryan Fluffers (Venkman).png Ryan Fluffers (Venkman) (pipe).png Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler).png Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler) (stick).png Alvin Fluffers (Zeddemorre).png Tyler Fluffers (Seamus McFly).png Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)).png Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (Jim Ward).png Tyler (Lloyd Hare).png Tyler Fluffers (Lloyd) (stogie).png Tyler (Steve).png Ryan (Joe).png Ryan (Joe) (pipe).png Ian Fluffers (Clark Kent).png Ian Fluffers (Clark Kent) (stick).png Mr Alvin (Little Bill).png About Them *Alvin wears an orange shirt with the letter A on it and slippers and a blue wasteband on his wrist and carries a pistol gun and a three black bladed saber. *Ian wears a red shirt with white bananas and a buttons with a vest underneath and a baseball cap on back to front and carries a pistol gun and an orange double bladed saber staff. *Ryan wears a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath and carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one blue and one green). *Tyler wears a blue jumper with green stripes and carries a red lightsaber. Poses Tyler (ring).png Gallery Get him, Tyler!.png|I'll get him! No20190127_234549.jpg|I've got him! No20190410_004048.jpg|Tyler and Bunnie have a baby named John No20190410 004048 (1).png|Tyler and Bunnie have a baby named John (color) No20190524 123244.jpg|John sneezes and blows Tyler's brothers away Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are some of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Book, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, and Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Tyler: *In The Train and the Boat, Tyler finds Bunnie Rabbot as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles, and is married to her in her normal rabbit form. Ryan: *In one of the chapters of The Fluffers on the Run Parts, Ryan finds Yin as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. *He also carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Book, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, and Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Ian: *During a scene, Ian finds Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. *He also carries a stick in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Book, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, and Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure . Alvin: *In Stephen and Friends Meet Speckle and Friends, Alvin finds Reba as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. Inspired by: *The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The Beatles *John Lennon *Paul McCartney *Ringo Starr *George Harrison Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes